IOT
by CALB
Summary: Oh Sehun seorang artis yang terkenal di Korea menemukan seseorang yang selama ini ia cari, orang itu adalah Luhan. Seseorang dari masa lalunya, ia menemukannya di Beijing. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan? [ GS/HunHan/Oneshoot/Angst ]


**# IOT #**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Angst, Romance.

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, others

.

.

.

Author selipin post an Oneshoot selagi buat FF Our Illness, sabar yaa gaess hehe..

Hayoo coba tebak dulu IOT itu apa haha itu singkatan, tapi singkatan apa yaa?

Tebak tebak yaa! Nanti di ujung cerita ada kok hehe.. Tebak dulu ya sambil baca..

Monggo dibaca syuuuu ~

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Saat sinar mentari menggangguku, kau tidak menggangguku_**

 ** _Saat aku mulai memandangmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu_**

 ** _Mendapatkanmu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku_**

 ** _Tapi sejenak aku terlena dengan indah kemerlap kehidupanku_**

 ** _Aku melupakan keberadaanmu_**

 ** _Aku melupakan kebahagiaanku dan membuatmu bersedih sepanjang waktu_**

 ** _Aku membuatmu menghilang bagai debu_**

 ** _Maafkan aku karna penyesalanku yang datang terlambat_**

 ** _Sangat menyakiti hatimu_**

 ** _Sekali lagi maaf dan aku bersungguh – sungguh_**

 ** _Mencintaimu_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beijing**

 **Sabtu, 24 Desember**

Seorang pria menadahkan telapak tangannya ke luar jendela mobil yang saat ini ia tumpangi, beberapa butir salju pun jatuh mendarat di telapak tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangannya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Dengan tatapannya yang masih mengarah ke jendela, ia perlahan menutup jendela itu. Beberapa saat setelah jendela itu tertutup rapat, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap sepatunya dengan senyum yang perlahan lahan mengembang.

"Stop stop, berhenti saja di sini." si pria itu menepuk pundak si supir.

"Jam berapa kau selesai? Ingat 6 jam lagi pesawat yang kita tumpangi akan take off." sahut si supir, ia melirik pria itu sekilas.

"Aku tau pak manager, kau tahu kan bahwa aku bukan orang yang pelupa." ujar sang pria dengan malas.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi 'bukan orang yang pelupa' Oh Sehun." ucap si supir yang ternyata manager pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Aish, sudahlah hyung.. kau selalu saja mengejekku. Aku pergi dulu, bye!" sahut Sehun, ia langsung melengos pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dengan dinginnya angin sore di Beijing membuat Sehun harus berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan tangan yang berptautan satu sama lain, ia bahkan sering kali mengeratkan mantelnya atau sekedar meniupkan udara dari mulutnya ke kedua tangannya. Ia menatap jam di tangannya sejenak, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 05.28 PM.

 _'_ _Argh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat?!'_ teriak Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar dan ramai pengunjung, untuk sesaat ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bahkan ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan cara menepukkan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya berulang kali. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mulai berjalan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu, ia menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Butik sederhana bernama 'Dandelion' yang tampak begitu ramai dengan pengunjung dan hiasan hiasan natal yang terpampang di sekitar butik tersebut. Tanpa berlama lama lagi, Sehun segera memasuki butik itu.

Sehun terlihat begitu tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat pertama kali saat ia memasuki butik itu, ia melihat sebuah boneka lumba lumba berwarna biru langit terpajang di meja kasir lengkap dengan sebuah tulisan "Merry Chirstmas" yang bertengger di atas kepala boneka itu. Bagaikan waktu berjalan melambat, orang orang di sekitar terasa berjalan begitu lambat, dengan semua kenangan yang terus berputar di kepalanya mengenai kenangan – kenangan dari boneka lumba – lumba itu.

5 tahun lalu, waktu – waktu sulit yang ia lupakan begitu aja. Waktu dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis polos penyuka segala hal yang berhubungan dengan warna biru langit, gadis yang menyukai sebuah bunga dandelion yang terasa begitu indah baginya, gadis yang selalu berfikiran positif dan memandang hidup itu penuh dengan sebuah nilai lebih tanpa cacat. Gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan, gadis yang menjadi alasannya tertarik untuk berdiri di butik ini sekarang, gadis yang selama ini ia campakkan begitu saja tanpa alasan. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, kini sebuah cairan bening jatuh dari matanya.

 _'_ _Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Rasanya aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan berkata bahwa aku tak ingin kau pergi',_ monolog Sehun dalam hatinya yang begitu merindukan gadis itu.

Sehun menarik nafas berat dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, ia mengeratkan mantel tebal yang ia gunakan dan membenarkan masker yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia melangkah untuk melihat – lihat isi butik tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat langkahan kakinya, ia berhenti di sebuah manekin yang begitu menarik perhatian matanya. Tunggu! Bukan manekinnya yang menarik perhatian, melainkan pakaian yang digunakan manekin itu. Itu pakaian yang dirancang khusus untuk Sehun, 3 tahun lalu.

Sehun memegang ujung pakaian itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jas dan kaos bergambar ini, lalu celana jeans dengan motif ini, serta aksesoris topi ini. Benar – benar sama seperti barang yang ia terima 3 tahun lalu, dan sekarang hanya ada satu nama di fikirannya.

Xi Luhan.

Luhan adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sangat cantik dan manis di mata Sehun, mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja saat Sehun sedang mengalami masa sulit dan ia duduk berdiam diri di pinggir Sungai Han. Saat itu Luhan menghampirinya, eits! Tidak! Tapi Lily, anjing chihuahua yang dimiliki Luhan. Anjing itu sangat teratik dengan makanan atau lebih tepatnya sosis yang di bawa Sehun di kantong plastik miliknya.

.

.

 _ **#~~ FLASHBACK ON ~~#**_

.

.

Terik matahari di musim gugur memang begitu menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan terik matahari saat musim panas yang terasa begitu membakar seluruh tubuh dengan peluh yang terus berjatuhan, tapi bagi Sehun tidak demikian. Ia tidak menyukai matahari yang berkilauan karna baginya matahari dapat merusak pengelihatan seseorang saat orang lain secara tidak sengaja terkena pantulan atau menatap matahari secara langsung.

Sehun bukan membenci matahari, tapi ia membenci sinar matahari.

Siang ini Sehun diharuskan oleh pelatihnya untuk olah raga di jam – jam saat matahari sedang terik, lagipula ini musim gugur jadi tidak begitu panas. Pelatihnya juga menyuruh Sehun untuk setidaknya membiarkan kulitnya terkena sinar matahari agar kulitnya tidak berwarna putih pucat seperti saat ini.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berlari – lari kecil di Sungai Han pada jam 3 sore. Meskipun matahari tidak terlalu bersinar, setidaknya Sehun telah mencoba untuk membiasakan diri, kan.

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dimana ia telah merasa sangat kelelahan dengan hanya berlari – lari kecil saja. Oh ayolah, sudah satu jam ia melakukannya jadi mana mungkin ia tidak merasa kelelahan sebagai manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan super.

Sehun memutuskan untuk istirahat begitu ia melihat ada seorang penjual sosis bakar di hadapannya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa sosis dan minuman di mini market terdekat. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pinggir Sungai Han.

Sehun membuka sosis yang tadi ia beli, saat hendak memakannya tiba – tiba ada seeokor anjing chihuahua berwarna putih yang menggonggong dan menjulurkan lidah di hadapannya. Sehun yang merasa mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh anjing itu pun akhirnya mengangkat anjing itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Sehun memberikan sosis yang tadinya akan ia makan tersebut, "Apakah kau sangat lapar, hmm?" ujar Sehun lembut sambil membelai lembut anjing tersebut.

"Kemana pemilikmu? Kau kabur? Atau kau ditelantarkan?" monolog Sehun kembali terdengar untuk mengajak anjing itu berbicara.

"Lily?" sahut sebuah suara.

Anjing itu menggonggong di pangkuan Sehun sebagai sahutan untuk suara yang ternyata menyerukan namanya itu, dan Sehun pun mendongak untuk melihat orang yang berbicara tersebut.

"Auu.. Lily aku mencarimu sedari tadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini." ucap yeoja yang tadi menyerukan nama Lily, si anjing.

Sehun hanya terpaku di tempatnya, baginya waktu seakan berhenti seketika dan orang – orang di sekitarnya perlahan memudar lalu menghilang yang hanya menyisakan ia dan gadis ini serta anjing yang telah berada dalam gendongan yeoja manis tersebut.

Dengan rambut hitam lurusnya sebahu dan T-Shirt berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan hot pants membuat Luhan semakin menarik di mata para namja, terutama Sehun.

 _'_ _Manis',_ hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dalam benak dan hati seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ah, Maaf. Ini anjing saya namanya Lily dan ia tadi terlepas dari genggaman saya saat saya sedang beristirahat sebentar, maaf karna Lily telah mengganggu anda." ujar Luhan.

Merasa namja yang di depannya tidak merespon apa pun, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Ah! Ne?!" teriak Sehun dengan terkejut, bahkan badannya sedikit terlonjak sangking terkejutnya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Ah ne! Aku baik – baik saja, ah maaf aku tidak fokus tadi. Jadi, siapa namamu?" jawab Sehun dengan terus terang.

"Saya Luhan, lalu bagaimana dengan namamu?" jawab gadis tersebut.

"Aku Sehun, kau tidak perlu berbicara formal seperti itu padaku Luhan – ah!"

Luhan yang mendengar hal itu cukup terlonjak dan membulatkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut. Pasalnya, mereka belum genap sehari berkenalan dan kini Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan – ah bukan Luhan – ssi.

Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan saat ini segera tersadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya, "Ah, mian. Seharusnya aku tidak berusaha mengakrabkan diriku begitu saja dengan orang asing, maaf."

Luhan kembali menetralkan ekspresinya, ia menggeleng. Kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Gwenchana Sehun – ah, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar orang Korea memanggil namaku dengan akrab."

 _'_ _Oh Ya Tuhan! Dia begitu manis'_ batin Sehun.

"Orang Korea? Jadi kau bukan orang Korea?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Bukan, dan oh! Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?" Luhan menunjuk tempat yang kosong di samping Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menepuk – nepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya yang mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk segera duduk.

"Jadi.. Darimana asalmu dan sudah berapa lama kau di Korea sampai belum ada orang Korea yang memanggil namamu dengan akrab?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini telah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku orang China, aku pindah ke Korea sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi yah kehidupan di Korea tidak semudah yang di bayangkan kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, haha" Luhan tertawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap sungai Han yang terbentang luas di hadapannya, "Itu hanya awalnya saja, kalau kau telah terbiasa maka kau akan dapat beradaptasi dengan baik dan mendapatkan banyak teman tentu saja."

"Jadi.. Apakah kau mau menjadi temanku Sehun – ah?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap hingga Sehun akhirnya tertawa keras, itu membuat Luhan bingung.

 _'_ _Apa yang salah?'_ Pikirnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau justru tertawa?! Apanya yang lucu?!" Luhan berteriak seperti saat ia mencari Lily di sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han ini.

Lily menggonggong bukti bahwa ia membela sang majikan yang merasa mulai dongkol karna Sehun malah menertawakannya.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, tapi ia tak menghapuskan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Begini Luhan, apakah kau harus bertanya seperti itu pada seseorang hanya karna kau ingin berteman dengannya?"

"Ne!"

"Pantas saja kau tak mendapatkan teman dalam waktu sebulan di sini, asal kau tau saja yaa... kau itu terlalu polos" ucap Sehun tepat saat ia menatap mata Luhan.

"Aku tidak paham, apakah aku salah jika bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau seharusnya membuat mereka nyaman dan menjadi temanmu tanpa kau harus meminta ijin pada mereka agar mereka mau menjadi temanmu, kau terlihat kekanak – kanakan."

"Mwo?! Yaa! Kau baru mengenalku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku kekanak – kanakan? Apa – apaan kau itu!" bentak Luhan.

Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya, tapi Sehun mencegahnya untuk pergi – ia menarik tangan Luhan yang membuat Luhan kembali duduk – .

"Aku hanya sekali melihatmu saja aku sudah bisa menilai kalau kau itu kekanak – kanakan, lihat! Siapa anak yang tidak kekanak – kanakan yang memakai T-Shirt pink tua bergambar rusa kecil berwarna pink muda? Oh ayolah.."

Luhan menundukkan dirinya untuk melihat T-Shirt yang digunakannya, ia kemudian mengangkat Lily agar tidak menghalangi pemandangan T-Shirt yang ia kenakan. Dan.. yah, Sehun memang benar.

Ini T-Shirt yang ia beli saat natal 4 tahun lalu, dimana ia masih berusia 16 tahun dan sekarang usianya 20 tahun_-

"Baiklah, kau menang" ujar Luhan lirih.

Sehun yang merasa menang akhirnya membusungkan dadanya, "Apa aku bilang, kau itu kekanak – ka... Aaarrrgghh!" Sehun yang sedang bermonolog tiba – tiba merasakan kakinya terasa ngilu.

Karna, Luhan kini telah berdiri di hadapannya dan menginjak kakinya.

Luhan meletakkan sebuah kartu di tempat yang ia duduki tadi dan ia berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang kini meneriaki namanya, bahkan memaki – maki Luhan dengan berbagai macam cacian.

"Argh! Sial! Dia tak lagi manis bagiku! Dasar yeoja China yang aneh!"

Tepat saat Sehun akan segera pergi, ia menoleh ke tempat yang tadinya di duduki oleh Luhan. Dan disana ia menemukan sebuah 'Kartu Nama Luhan'.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Sehun, "Yaahhhaaa!"

Sehun berteriak kegirangan, bahkan kini ia telah meloncat – loncat diikuti dengan teriakkannya yang tiada hentinya ia lontarkan. Ia tak peduli dengan orang di sekitar yang menatapnya dengan pandangan, err... ANEH. (lihat siapa yang menyebut aneh dan siapa juga yang aneh_- Author bingung sendiri) #abaikan

Sehun mengehentikan kegitan gilanya, dan menatap kartu nama itu. "Xi Luhan, aku akan mendapatkan hatimu segera. Tunggu aku!"

.

.

 _ **#~~FLASHBACK OFF~~#**_

.

.

"Xi Luhan.." satu tetes air mata berhasil mencelos keluar dari pelupuk mata Sehun.

"Luhan – ah.." suara itu terdengar semakin serak dengan air mata yang semakin membasahi pipi pucatnya yang tertutup masker.

 _'_ _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku selemah ini sekarang?'_ batin Sehun.

Sehun kembali menarik nafasnya dan ia kini bersiap untuk meninggalkan sebuah butik yang sangat amat mengingatkannya kepada satu orang yang terus mengusik pikirannya.

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol, kau mau kemana lagi?!" teriak sebuah suara yang begitu nyaring.

Suara itu mengusik indra pendengaran Sehun dan membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk sekedar melihat, siapa yeoja yang berteriak dengan suara senyaring dan mengganggu seperti itu. Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, ia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

Itu Byun Baekhyun, sepupu Luhan yang menampung Luhan selama ia tinggal di Korea.

Dengan cekatan Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun – ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun kembali dalam alam kesadarannya dan ia mulai melirik kesana kemari dengan gelisah, Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun.

"Ak.. Aku..."

"Baek.." sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun berdisi mensejajari Chanyeol, "Ah, Chanyeol – ah. Apa kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ada keperluan sebentar dengan Luhan mengenai desain baru untukku, tapi begitu melihatmu seperti diganggu oleh namja ini.. Aku jadi kembali untuk mengajakmu juga."

Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Lu.. Han..?"

"Ah, mian Sehun – ah sepertinya Chanyeol salah bicara. Kita harus segera pergi untuk menemui Leohan, desainer baru untuk Chanyeol. Kajja Chanyeol – ah!" Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi.

"Baekhyun! Katakan padaku dimana Luhan sekarang!" teriak Sehun yang begitu mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun juga bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun ketakutan akhirnya berbalik dan mencengkram kerah Sehun dengan tegas, "Kau bisa bertanya dengan baik – baik, kenapa harus berteriak pada seorang perempuan?!"

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya dan sampai sekarang aku tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, jadi katakan padaku dimana keberadaan Luhan saat ini?!" mata Sehun mulai memerah.

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Sehun, "Kau... Oh Sehun?"

Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti bertukar posisi, Sehun kini mencengkram kerah pakaian Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku Oh Sehun dan aku tidak perlu tau kau siapa. Yang perlu kau jawab hanyalah dimana Luhan berada?!"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan telah melihat pertengkaran mereka. Ia bersembunyi dengan berbaur bersama kerumunan orang – orang.

 _'_ _Aku tidak akan lari lagi, aku tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi dari Sehun. Ini sudah saatnya'_ batin Luhan.

"Aku disini." Sahut Luhan datar.

Luhan menunjukkan dirinya yang kemudian memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya, "Maafkan aku Luhan." ujar Baekhyun berbisik.

"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu. Ini memang sudah takdir Tuhan, dan aku memang harus segera menemuinya dan menyelesaikan masalah kita yang tiada ujungnya ini. Maaf aku telah menyeretmu. Dan.. Aku butuh bantuan untuk yang terakhir kalinya." bisik Luhan juga.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Chanyeol, ia menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Ia merasa bahwa waktu seolah berhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan dulu.

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun, ia juga merasa terkejut dengan keberadaan Luhan karena ia sangat tau betul apa yang menyebabkan Luhan menjauhi Sehun. Ia sangat tau, tapi ia baru kali ini bertatap muka dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?" bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum, "Sudah tak apa Chanyeol – ah, lebih baik sekarang kau membawa Baekhyun untuk pulang. Udara malam akhir – akhir ini semakin tidak bersahabat. Pulanglah dan Terima Kasih."

"Maaf itu karna kesalahanku, aku tadi sempat menyebutkan namamu."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol – ah, cepat bawa Baekhyun pulang." Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun.

Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada yang ingin membuka suara.

"Luhan – ah, ada telfon untukmu mereka berkata bahwa mereka keluargamu yang berada di China." ujar Minah, salah seorang pegawai di butik ini.

"Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku nanti akan menghubungi mereka, karna aku sedang sibuk saat ini." jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut Luhan, Minah segera meninggalkan bosnya itu.

Setelah Minah meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun mulai berjalan mendekat dan ia segera memeluk Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu" hanya satu kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, ia segera menarik Sehun pergi dari dalam butiknya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia menarik Sehun ke ruangannya yang berada di ujung lantai dua gedung butik ini.

Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di sofa ruangannya, dan ia duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanya Luhan dengan dingin, bahkan Luhan hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melihat Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, apa yang terjadi dengan Luhannya yang dulu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan yang matanya selalu berbinar di hadapannya? Dimana Luhan yang dulu? Ah iya! Ia baru ingat bahwa, ialah yang telah meredupkan binar mata Luhan, ialah yang telah membuat Luhan berubah.

Ia lah yang telah menyakiti Luhan dengan goresan pisau tajam yang ia torehkan berkali – kali pada hati Luhan yang rapuh, kini saat Luhan telah lelah dengan semua perlakuan Sehun. Sehun justru menyesal.

Pesenyalan akan selalu datang di akhir, bukan?

Sehun membuka masker yang dipakainya, ia meletakkan masker itu di saku celananya. "Aku merindukanmu, Luhan – ah.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Sehun lirih.

Dengan sebisa mungkin ia menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar serak di telinga Luhan.

"Aku baik, aku juga tau kau pasti baik. Mengingat begitu banyaknya orang yang perhatian padamu, pasti mereka menjaga kesehatanmu agar tidak merusak jadwal kegiatanmu."

Sehun sedikit terlonjak dengan pernyataan Luhan, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kau benar.."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Jadi.. Apa hanya itu yang perlu kau katakan?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit ketus.

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan, tapi dari semua yang ingin aku katakan aku sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ..."

"Maafkan aku Luhan – ah, Maaf karna aku menyia – nyiakan perhatian dan kasih sayangmu saat itu, Maaf karna aku lebih memilih karirku dan mengabaikanmu bahkan aku bersikap sangat kasar padamu.. Dan.."

Luhan yang masih berwajah datar hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang Sehun katakan, sebenarnya ... Di dalam lubuk hatinya Luhan tau bahwa ia masih mencintai Sehun seperti dulu, ia masih peduli dan mengharapkan kebahagiaan masa depannya bersama Sehun.

Tapi ia juga tak ingin menjadi orang yang egois, ia harus merelakan Sehun karna dunia mereka kini berbeda. Ia hanya yeoja biasa yang sempat mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang penyanyi, aktor dan model internasional Korea, Oh Sehun.

 _'_ _Hentikan Sehun – ah, Hentikan..'_ batin Luhan.

Kini hati Luhan mulai mendengar jeritan – jeritan dan debaran – debaran yang saling sahut menyahut, rasa sakit dan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan secara bersamaan membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam meruntuki situasi saat ini.

"Aku Mencintaimu, Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Luhan – ah.." lanjut Sehun dengan lirih tapi kini terdengar suaranya menegaskan bahwa ia sangat bersungguh – sungguh.

 _'_ _Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu juga.. Bahkan perasaanku ini lebih besar dari perasaanmu'_ monolog dalam hati Luhan

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Jadi.. Apa menurutmu aku masih memiliki perasaan seperti itu untukmu hah? Aku tak mencintaimu lagi Sehun." sahut Luhan dingin.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia mencari setitik kebohongan yang pasti Luhan pancarkan di matanya. Sehun yakin akan hal itu.

Namun.. Ia tak menemukan titik kebohongan itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa begitu frustasi karna Luhan berkata jujur menurutnya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Luhan – ah, aku tau bahwa perasaanmu bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada perasaanku. Dan.. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu." Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis yang ia tautkan, "Apa maksudmu? Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujur – jujurnya dan jangan khawatir soal hal itu karna aku telah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum perasaanku ini menghilang."

Sehun sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Luhan, karna ini kali pertama Luhan menepis tangannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin berhenti mencintaiku hanya karna hal spele seperti itu Luhan – ah.. Aku yakin bahwa kau akan selalu bertahan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku yakin!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Sehun, "Keyakinanmu tak mendasar.. Dan.. Apa maksudmu hal spele?! Hal spele macam apa yang sedang kau bicarakan saat ini hah?!"

Luhan berdiri, ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh amarah.

 _'_ _Apa kau tidak tau aku hampir mati lebih dari 10 kali karna kau selalu mengingkari janjimu?!'_ batin Luhan.

"Luhan – ah.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu lagi, jika tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan lebih baik kau segera keluar. Karna aku sangat sibuk. Kau tau dimana pintu keluarnya bukan?"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari sana, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun menghampiri Luhan, ia berdiri di depan meja Luhan yang membuatnya tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan yang duduk di kursinya saat ini.

"Aku tau kesalahanku di masa lalu begitu besar dan tak termaafkan, tapi tolong jangan hukum aku seperti ini Luhan – ah.. Tolong jangan kau hukum dirimu sendiri seperti ini.." ujar Sehun dengan lembut.

BRAK!

Luhan menggebrak meja kerjanya dan berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"Jangan sok tau! Kau bisa keluar sekarang!" Luhan menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku" ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjuk cincin yang tertera di jari manisnya.

"Aku telah menikah.. Jadi jangan ganggu aku dengan permainan kekanak – kanakan yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini." suara tingginya kini mulai melemah.

"Kau.."

"Akh!" rintih Luhan saat Sehun menarik paksa cincin yang ada di jari Luhan.

Ia melihat nama siapa yang tertera di dalam cincin tersebut, dan ia menemukan tulisan 'Park Chanyeol'. Sepertinya nama itu terasa tak asing baginya, tapi siapa?

Ah! Park Chanyeol adalah nama namja yang ada bersama Baekhyun tadi.

"Jadi.. Kau dan namja yang tadi itu..." ucapannya terputus begitu Luhan berkata "Ya, dia adalah suamiku. Kau puas sekarang?"

Luhan merebut kembali cincin yang ada di genggaman Sehun dengan kasar. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang Sehun – ssi, Silahkan."

Sehun tersenyum miris, "Ini pertama kalinya kau menyebutku setelah sekian lama dan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan – ssi?"

"Kita tidak saling mengenal sekarang, apa kau tidak ingat dengan ucapanmu sendiri?"

"Ah.. Benar.. Kenapa aku lupa bahwa aku yang mengusirmu pergi dulu, aku begitu bodoh."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, lalu ia mulai menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Semoga kau berbahagia selalu bersama suamimu, sampaikan salamku padanya dan pada Baekhyun. Ucapkan bahwa aku minta maaf."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah membuang waktumu hari ini, dan hari hari sebelumnya apa lagi di hari lalu.."

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik dan selamat tinggal Luhan – ah." salam perpisahan yang disampaikannya dengan lirih dan lembut.

Luhan hanya diam meratapi kepergian Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat melewati orang – orang yang ramai di dalam butik dan pusat perbelanjaan itu, bahkan ia sempat menabrak beberapa orang hingga membuat orang tersebut melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" teriak Sehun penuh frustasi saat ia telah menampakkan kakinya keluar.

Ia tak lagi peduli dengan tatapan orang yang masih berlalu lalang di malam natal ini, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Lalu ia segera menelfon managernya, "Hyung! Cepat kemari dan cepat jemput aku SEKARANG!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

Sehun segera memasukkan kembali HP itu ke dalam kantong celananya, ia berjalan ke tempat dimana ia di turunkan tadi oleh managernya.

Ia menemukan sebuah kursi disana dan ia duduk termenung, benar – benar termenung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau berniat merusak pendengaranku di telfon hah?!" teriak sang manager saat ia berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang masih diam saat ini.

"Yaa! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?!" manager itu pun mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap sang manager dengan mata yang telah memerah, "Hyung.. Sakit sekali.."

"Ha? Apa yang sakit? Mana?"

Sehun menyentuh dadanya, "Disini.."

"Eyyy.. Apa kau gila? Sudahlah ayo masuk, cepat! Udara sudah terasa semakin dingin."

Manager itu mengangkat tubuh Sehun layaknya ia mengangkat anak kecil yang sedang minta dimanja dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kini mereka telah duduk di kursi mobil dan betapa naasnya saat ia harus meratapi kemacetan di Beijing saat ini, meskipun pesawat yang ditumpangi Sehun memang masih akan lama take off tapi tetap saja berdiam diri di dalam mobil karna macet apa lagi di malam natal dan bahkan ia terjebak dengan seorang namja. Betapa malangnya nasibnya. (Jones jones nih yee, haha padahal author juga Jones = Jonblo Happines haha #abaikan_-)

"Hyung apa kau percaya karma?" Sehun berucap dengan tiba – tiba di tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka

Manager melirik Sehun melalui kaca sepion, "Ha? Haha hal seperti itu hanya untuk menakut – nakuti anak kecil yang bandel."

"Aku terkena karma, Hyung.."

"Apa?" Ia menolehkan dirinya ke belakang, menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku dulu menyia – nyiakannya, aku mengacuhkannya, aku meninggalkannya dan bahkan aku memakinya lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganku bahkan saat aku berada di pemakaman jangan sampai dia datang menemuiku."

Manager Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Kau melakukan itu pada seorang yeoja? Kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya?"

"Ia membuatku malu hyung.. Karna aku adalah seorang artis yang berkelas yang tidak sepatutnya menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yatim piatu yang hanya hidup dengan sepupunya di Seoul.." Sehun menatap sang manager.

"Tapi... Ia tetap muncul saat aku berulang tahun 3 tahun lalu, ia memberikanku kejutan di dinginnya angin malam Sungai Han yang sepi saat pukul 2 malam. Aku menemuinya karna aku marah ia terus menggangguku.." kini suaranya mulai bergetar mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalunya.

"Ia memberikanku pakaian yang ia rancang sendiri dengan tambahan aksesoris lainnya.. Tapi aku justru melemparkan sejumlah uang ke hadapannya, aku mendorongnya hingga ia tersungkur dan aku meneriakinya secara dingin..." matanya mulai semakin memerah dengan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kita tidak saling mengenal, sedikitpun tidak.. Aku meninggalkannya dengan tangisannya yang menghujani hatinya di tengah dinginnya malam saat itu hyung.."

Sang manager membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkanlah niatnya tersebut.

"Tepat setelah kejadian itu aku merasa hidupku sepi, ada yang kosong dan bahkan aku bersemangat saat hari ulang tahunnya. Aku menyiapkan kejutan untuknya seakan aku tak melakukan apapun padanya, aku mencoba menghubunginya dan bahkan menemuinya. Tapi ia menghilang, bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin kencang.." air matanya kini mulai menetes.

"Aku.. Aku adalah.. orang yang... sangat brengsek.." Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara yang begitu terasa bahwa ia tersakiti.

"Aku mencarinya terus menerus dan saat aku tiba – tiba dipertemukan lagi oleh takdir, kini ia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia telah menjadi istri orang lain, hyung... Itu sangat menyakitkan..."

"Hun – ah.."

Sehun kembali melihat jalanan dari jendela mobil, "Hyung, jangan lagi ambil jadwal pekerjaan di Beijing. Aku tak akan pernah kembali kesini lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu, kau harus profesional."

"Berjanjilah hyung, kumohon.."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Aku janji untuk mengusahakannya bukan untuk mengiyakannya"

"Terima kasih hyung.." ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka kembali.

Setelah itu mereka menuju bandara dan kembali pulang ke Korea karna jadwal pekerjaan Sehun untuk esok hari telah menanti di Korea.

Di sisi lain, Luhan baru saja pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan malas.

"Luhan – ah! Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Kau tau bahwa kita telah berjanji untuk merayakan malam natal di depan api unggun halaman hari ini kan?" Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya.

Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Apa? Ah iya! Apa yang Sehun katakan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

Luhan hanya menaikkan bahunya ala kadarnya dan melewati Baekhyun yang menggeleng – geleng melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan perapian. Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku."

"Aku menemukan cincin pernikahanmu yang kau titipkan padaku saat kau menata gaun di manekin tadi, dan.. Aku mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa aku telah menikah dengan Chanyeol." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?! Yaa! Apa kau tidak lihat betapa menakutkannya Sehun tadi? Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa ia benar – benar senang bertemu denganmu dan.. Sehun terlihat telah berubah.."

"Aku tau.."

"Tentu saja kau tau, kau kan selalu update berita tentang Sehun. Jadi, kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Sehun?" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku dan itu salah menurutku"

"Dia mencintaimu Lu, dimana letak kesalahannya?"

"Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang hidup dengan sepupunya yang juga yatin piatu, aku tidak pantas bersandang dengan bintang besar sepertinya, bahkan ia dengan sumpahnya memintaku untuk tidak muncul di hadapannya lagi. Apa kau tidak ingat Baek?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun nanar.

"Aku ingat, sangat ingat. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingat kalau aku dan Chanyeol yang membantumu menyiapkan kejutan itu dan bahkan kami masih bersembunyi disana dan melihat semua perlakuan kasarnya padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya berubah pikiran hanya saat ini saja dan dia akan kembali lagi seperti Sehun yang dulu.. Aku belum siap merasakan perasaan sakit itu lagi Baek.." suaranya mulai bergetar.

Baekhyun memeluk sepupunya ini dengan sayang, kemudian ia menghapus tetesan air mata yang tidak begitu banyak di pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu keputusanmu. Aku bisa apa, sekarang pergilah ke kamar dan tenangkan hatimu dulu.. Aku akan menemani Chanyeol di halaman, kalau kau sudah tenang bergabunglah dengan kami."

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, ia berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Begitu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, kita bisa melihat bahwa banyak sekali poster Sehun yang terpajang di kamarnya.

Boneka lumba – lumba kecil dan boneka bergambar wajah Sehun, begitu juga dengan foto yang terpajang di pigora dekat meja lampu tidur di sebelah kasurnya. Itu fotonya bersama Sehun 4 tahun lalu.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia memeluk gulingnya dan memandang boneka bergambar wajah Sehun yang tersenyum dengan rambut hitam berponinya yang cukup mempesona.

"Maafkan aku.. Terima kasih.. Dan..."

Luhan terus menatap boneka itu, ia tersenyum sesaat kemudian ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah Sehun yang berapa di hadapannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun – ah.."

Kemudian Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang nyata di hadapannya, ia memeluknya dan menangis dengan hebat.

Tapi ternyata itu hanya mimpi Luhan, karna pada nyatanya kini Luhan hanya memeluk gulingnya sambil menangis dengan hebat.

Di depan pintu kamar Luhan, ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang telah berjaga kalau – kalau Luhan melakukan hal aneh di kamarnya.

"Aku cukup khawatir dengannya, Yeol.."

Baekhyun memegang knop pintu kamar Luhan, tapi Chanyeol memegang tangannya yang membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dan Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan, dia butuh waktu sendiri.. Lagipula sudah bagus dia mau bercerita denganmu, lebih baik kita tunggu di ruang tamu saja."

Dan malam itu adalah malam natal terburuk yang dirasakan oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Malam natal yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan musim dingin bersama dengan keajaiban untuk hubungan kita dengan pasangan malah berakhir menyedihkan bagi mereka.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tangisan yang frustasi menggambarkan betapa buruk dan sedihnya malam natal yang mereka alami hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 **It's Over Tonight.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _#~~END~~#_**

.

.

.

.

Kyaa! Sepada Speedy Sepeda! Author datang membawa oneshoot angst hiks, sad ending pula hiks..

Bagaimana pendapat kalian readersnim?

Kurang sedih kah? Huuh mian, author baruu soalnya nulis yang sad ending begini..

Review guyss


End file.
